An Arc Dragon Master: Pokemon Y Version
by SaurusRock625
Summary: The neglected son of the Arc family, Jaune leaves home with his Chamander to become the world's greatest Dragon Master. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello again, everyone, and welcome to my own version of the challenge story I had posted earlier, An Arc Dragon Master: Pokemon Y Version. I know this story takes place in the Unova Region rather than the Kalos Region, but the reason for the title style is because of the Mega Evolution path of Jaune's starter Pokemon. Now, I hope you all enjoy the first chapter of this story, because I worked hard to improve on what I had put in before. Now, without further ado, on to the chapter, shall we?**_

 _ ***I still don't own RWBY or Pokemon!***_

* * *

"Mega Charizard!" = Normal Speech

 _'Mega Pinsir!' = Thoughts_

 **"Mega Aerodactyl!" = Someone Yelling**

 **"Mega Gyarados!" = Pokedex Entries**

* * *

 ** _Where it all Began..._**

* * *

The atmosphere was tense in the stadium, even as the crowd cheered wildly for the final two competitors of the competition. Jaune Arc and his best friend, Weiss Schnee, were the final two competitors in the final round of the Unova League Championship. Whoever wins will be able to challenge the Unova Elite Four, and if they win against all of them, they will have the opportunity to face off against the Unova Region's champion, Alder.

Becoming champion would be a great honor for any trainer. Especially those who really have only been Pokemon trainers for a little over a year. But neither of these two will stop at simply becoming champion.

No, they both have much bigger goals in life. And neither of them will be snuffed out so easily!

"Trainers, please select your Pokemon!" instructed the announcer.

Jaune sighed as he mentally and physically prepared himself for what will most likely be the toughest battle he's EVER had to do. But he's not going down without a fight!

"Archeops, go for it!" Jaune called.

With an audible *POP*, the First Bird Pokemon was released from its Poke Ball and onto the battlefield. And boy, does she look ready to fight!

"Cheops!" she growled.

Weiss smirked and pulled out a Poke Ball of her own.

"It's a shame that this is only a three on three battle, otherwise it'd be so much more exciting." she said. "Oh well, I guess I should be grateful we both made it here in the first place. Go, Carracosta!"

Weiss tossed her own Poke Ball and out popped the Prototurtle Pokemon known as Carracosta. The Water and Rock Type looked especially strong, and his bulky shell would certainly make for a great defense against most any attack.

 **"Costa!"** he roared.

"And it looks like the first battle will be a battle of prehistoric proportions, people! Who could've seen this coming?!" shouted the announcer.

With that, the screen with Jaune and Weiss's faces lit up one circle each, showing the Pokemon that each has chosen. But who knows just what other kinds of Pokemon they've chosen? Carracosta and Archeops stared each other down, growling as the adrenaline rush of battle began to take effect.

It's no secret that Jaune and Weiss's Pokemon have a longstanding rivalry with each other. But that just makes them grow all the more powerful. After gauging each other's strength, the battle truly began!

"Alright, Carracosta, let's start off strong! Use Rain Dance!" Weiss Ordered.

"Costa!" cried the Prototurtle Pokemon as it threw a ball of blue energy into the sky.

The result was a stormy downpour over the battlefield that was meant to amplify the power of water type moves. Something Weiss hoped to capitalize on. And it looks like the rain is beginning to aggravate Archeops due to her dual typing of Rock and Flying. But Jaune wasn't scared.

"Power through, Archeops! Use Agility to get close, then hit it with Dragon Claw!" Jaune instructed.

Archeops roared with power as she moved quickly towards the much slower Pokemon. Using Agility, she was able to lessen the damage from the rain and leave behind afterimages to confuse the giant sea turtle.

Once she was close enough, Archeops's claws were engulfed in green energy as her attack struck home. But while it did hurt the Prototurtle Pokemon, it didn't cause any severe damage since it was struck in the back of the shell. That's where it has the strongest defense.

And Weiss used this closeness to her advantage.

"Now, while she's in range, use Hydro Pump!"

"Quick, use Acrobatics to evade it!" Jaune ordered hurriedly.

Carracosta turned to Archeops and shot a stream of pressurized water at her, but the greater speed of Acrobatics allowed the First Bird Pokemon to evade with relative ease. Weiss gritted her teeth in frustration. No way is she going to let Jaune win so easily! Even if they ARE friends!

"Don't let up, Carracosta! Keep up the Hydro Pump!" she ordered.

The Prototurtle Pokémon nodded and shot blast after blast of pressurized water at Archeops, but the First Bird Pokémon was easily able to dodge many of them. She had to, because one well placed shot from a Hydro Pump with the added effect of the Rain Dance would be a one shot K.O. any day!

Still, she has a strong trainer like Jaune to help her along. And she believes in his capabilities!

"Archeops, you have to keep dodging! Use Agility plus Acrobatics to get into the air and dodge!" Jaune ordered.

"Arch! Archeops!" screeched Archeops.

With her speed and mobility increased further by this combination, Archeops was easily able to take to the skies and keep dodging. Try as Carracosta might, he just didn't have the necessary speed to actually keep up with Archeops. Let alone hit her.

And Weiss seems to realize this.

"We've only got one shot at this… Carracosta, use your Ice Beam at the clouds while Rain Dance is still working! Use it to rain hail down and slow down Archeops!"

 **"Cos… CARRACOSTA!"** roared the Prototurtle Pokémon.

He aimed at the clouds and opened his beak as he shot three arching blasts of freezing cold energy right into the clouds, rapidly cooling the water within and transforming the weather from rain to hail.

"Looks like the forecast has changed from rain to hail, folks! Who could have imagined that contestant Schnee would come up with such an amazing strategy as this?" commented the announcer.

Archeops was forced to land due to the hail and was taking damage from the bits of ice as Weiss seemed ready to strike. And strike hard she did.

"Now, Carracosta, finish this battle with Aqua Jet!" she ordered.

Carracosta engulfed himself with water and shot forward with speeds that would rival even the likes of Sinnoh's Floatzel, intent on ramming into Archeops and winning the battle!

 **"Archeops, quick! You have to dodge!"** Jaune shouted desperately.

But it was too late. Carracosta's attack struck true and fast, sending Archeops flying into an arena wall. She was knocked out before she even made contact.

"Archeops is unable to battle! The winner is Carracosta! Trainer, send out your next Pokémon!" Announced the referee.

Jaune gritted his teeth, and took out a familiar Poké Ball. One that had been marked with a scratch mark that resembled letter Y, made by the claws of the very Pokémon that resided within it.

"I know it's too soon to send you out, but you're my best chance at beating Weiss in this battle!"

Jaune reared back his arm and tossed the ball with everything he had.

 **"CHARIZARD!"**

* * *

 _ ***One Year Ago…***_

* * *

The Dragon Village is a place in Unova that is not so widely known about, but that is mostly because the inhabitants are peaceful and don't really enjoy the hustle and bustle of big cities. They prefer to live contently in their own little village with their Dragon Type Pokemon.

But one such child is not so keen on staying in the Village of Dragons due to his own problems around his own family.

Sitting on a cliff overlooking the outside world of the vast Unova Region was a blonde haired, blue eyed boy named Jaune Arc. The only son of the Arc Family could honestly care less about his so-called family.

Jaune normally wore a black hoodie and a pair of jeans, but recently he's changed his style to suit more what he wanted to become.

Jaune now wears a dark red vest over a yellow shirt with the sleeves ripped off. He also wears a pair of dark orange cargo pants with the pant legs tucked into a pair of steel toed combat boots that are also dark red. His shirt has a black fire insignia on the chest, and on the back of his shirt is the symbol of the Dragon Type.

You see, all his life, Jaune has wanted to travel the world on a quest to become one of the greatest Dragon Masters, who are some of the most powerful trainers who specialize in Dragon Type Pokemon. Unfortunately, not everyone supports this dream of his.

You see, unlike all of Jaune's seven sisters, who were born out of love from married parents, Jaune is considered a bastard child born when some maniac caught his mother by surprise and raped her. So, he's always had the short end of the stick in life. His parents tend to unknowingly show great favoritism towards Jaune's sisters, who show much potential as Pokemon trainers.

All of Jaune's sisters have a Pokemon that they were given to start out with by their father. His eldest sister has a fully evolved Altaria as her starter, the second oldest has a Tyranitar, third oldest has a Salamence, his younger twin sisters have a Beautifly and a Dustox from the Hoenn Region, and the youngest two have a Pidgey and an Igglybuff as their starters.

But poor Jaune was never even given a Pokemon due to his parents seeming to favor his sisters. And it often leaves Jaune thinking… If his parents, specifically his mother, love his sisters so much more than him, then why did they bother keeping him when he was conceived instead of getting an abortion?

Although, part of him knows that part of the reason is because his family is very old fashioned. They don't believe in aborting children like some people do. Say what you will, the Arcs are not going to kill unborn children, even if they were conceived through rape.

But that didn't mean anything to Jaune if his parents apparently don't love him. The boy sighed as he continued to stare longingly out at the horizon. The setting sun of Unova making him long for journeying out there even more desireable.

"I thought I might find you here." said the voice of an elderly woman.

Jaune didn't even turn around as the village elder sat next to Jaune while her ever faithful Haxorus curled up next to the boy and place his head in his lap. Jaune smiled and gently scratched the large Pokemon behind his ear, eliciting a kind of purring noise from Haxorus. Jaune and the Elder have long since dubbed this noise as 'growling friendly-like'.

Held on the Elder's lap was a basket big enough to hold a small Pokemon. Not that Jaune cared much about that. He thought for sure that it was an Axew hatchling that the elder was going to give to one of Jaune's biggest tormentors, Iris. Definitely not anyone that Jaune ever wants to be around. She's hypocritical, impatient, hot tempered, thinks of everyone who shows any signs of immaturity as little kids, and above all else she has this debilitating fear of Ice Type Pokemon!

Though, that fear is not without good reason.

Still, she keeps on putting Jaune down every chance she gets. Calling him an unwanted bastard and a mediocre Pokemon trainer in the making, and always saying how she's going to become the greatest of Dragon Masters.

Yeah, Jaune has always wanted nothing more than to make her eat her own words!

"If you're here to try and convince me not to leave the village, then forget about it. I'm leaving this place and going on a journey across the world to become the greatest Dragon Master in the world! And no one's going to stop me from doing so!" Jaune declared. "Not you… and certainly not that condescending Iris!"

Jaune looked at the elder, expecting to be met with a stern gaze. But he was surprised to see a kind and grandmotherly look on her face instead.

This confused Jaune greatly, as he's only ever been looked at with scorn and indifference by the populace of the Dragon Village. Never has he been looked at with such kindness after his fourth birthday. Even by his own family.

"I'm not here to stop you, Jaune." said the elder. "However, I am here to wish you good luck and to give you a little gift."

She handed the basket to the boy along with a Poke Ball and the boy accepted with a look of both realization and excitement. This is the moment he's been waiting for his whole life! The day he gets his first Pokemon!

Jaune took the lid off of the basket and was amazed. Rather than the standard Axew that is normally given to new trainers of the Dragon Village, this Pokemon was one of the three Kanto Starter Pokemon.

The Pokemon yawned and stretched cutely as it opened up its eyes to look at Jaune.

"Char…?" it squeaked cutely.

"A… Charmander…!" gasped Jaune.

Charmander is a bipedal, reptilian Pokémon with a primarily orange body. Its underside from the chest down and soles are cream-colored. It has two small fangs visible in its upper jaw and two smaller fangs in its lower jaw. Charmander has blue eyes. Its arms and legs are short with four fingers and three clawed toes. A fire burns at the tip of this Pokémon's slender tail, and has blazed there since Charmander's birth. The flame can be used as an indication of Charmander's health and mood, burning brightly when the Pokémon is strong, weakly when it is exhausted, wavering when it is happy, and blazing when it is enraged. It is said that Charmander dies if its flame goes out. However, if the Pokémon is healthy, the flame will continue to burn if gets a bit wet and is said to steam in the rain.

Charmander climbed up out of the basket and onto Jaune's lap, looking up at him with wide, curious blue eyes. It smiled and tried its best to wrap its tiny arms around him in a hug. One that the blonde was happy to return.

"That Charmander was a gift from Professor Oak in the far off Kanto Region. He sent the little one over when he was just an egg, and when he hatched, I just knew that he would be the perfect partner for you." the elder explained. "What you're holding is Charmander's Poke Ball. Use that to help carry him around on your journey to become the world's greatest Dragon Master, for I believe that you have been chosen by one of Unova's Legendary Dragons to do so! Now, go on and prove to the village that you have what it takes to become a Dragon Master!"

Jaune was wide eyed at the encouragement he'd just received. And from the village elder, of all people! But Jaune was determined to make good use of that encouragement, and nodded with a grin on his usually scowling face.

Look out, world, because there's a new Dragon Master on the prowl! And his name is… Jaune Arc!

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Well, there's the first chapter of the story. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and don't forget to check out the version being written by spurlinpatricksean2. They accepted my initial challenge and will be posting their own version of the story as soon as they get a chance. Now, If you'll excuse me, I'm off to write more new chapters!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nice to see that I got some reviews for the previous chapter. And I'm glad that, so far, there's no one who's opposed to the whole Iris Bashing that's taking place in this story. I personally don't like her. She always calls everyone who shows the slightest bit of immaturity a little kid, when she's the one who's a crybaby little girl who really…**_ _Freezes up…_ _ **at the sight of an Ice Type! Eh? Eh? Ehhhhhh? It's an ice pun… okay, I'll stop.**_

 _ ***I still don't own RWBY or Pokémon!***_

* * *

 _ **Leaving the Village!**_

* * *

Jaune stared at the gate to the Village of Dragons, Charmander sitting on his shoulder. He had already grabbed his bag, a red and black single strap backpack, and had gathered some of the essentials for his trip to Opelucid City, where he'd be registered as a Pokémon Trainer and get his license. Right now, he was just making sure he had everything he'd need.

"Okay, let's see… I've packed up some Potions, a few cans of Pokémon food, nonperishable snacks for myself, a couple of my favorite X-Ray and Vav comic books, toothbrush and toothpaste plus dental floss, fresh water for the journey ahead… what am I forgetting?"

Someone tapped Jaune on the shoulder, getting the boy and his Pokémon's attention.

"Is this what you're looking for?" asked a woman's voice.

Jaune turned around and saw, to his surprise, his mother standing there with a Town Map in hand, and a proud yet sad look on her face.

Mariah Arc is definitely the one that Jaune got most of his looks from. From Jaune having his mother's messy blonde hair to her ocean blue eyes and skin tone. But Jaune got some of his own facial features from the bastard who held his mother against her will. Although, Jaune does still have SOME of his mother's facial features. Eye shape, nose, chin, and cheekbones.

But something doesn't add up. Normally, his mother would be off training his sisters alongside her husband at this time. So why was she here?

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be training my sisters right now?" asked Jaune in a bitter manner.

And on his shoulder, Charmander growled at the woman who seemed to be agitating his first friend. He didn't know why this female made his friend so angry and depressed, but he does know that he doesn't like it!

Both trainer and Pokémon were shocked, however, when tears began to fall from Mariah's eyes as her lower lip quivered with pent up sadness. Despite his bad history with her, Jaune still couldn't bear to see his own mother crying like this. So, he set his bag aside and did the one thing that he hasn't done for his mother in years. Not since he was three years old.

He wrapped her in a strong, warm embrace.

Mariah was, understandably, surprised by the actions of her only son. But she was still so happy at the same time. She hasn't lost him completely! As she hugged him back, Mariah made a silent vow to love and support her son the right way from now on. The way she should have done all those years ago, but didn't because she blindly trusted the judgement of her greedy bonehead of a husband!

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **What's this? Jaune's father is the sole reason that the boy was neglected? WHAT A PLOT TWIST! Anyway, guys, I'd like for you all to send in your suggestions for which girl Jaune should get together with in this story. She can be from Pokémon, or from RWBY, but she CAN'T be Iris! See ya next time!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm sorry the previous chapter was so short, but there was a reason for that. Mostly because I wanted to introduce Jaune's biological father in this chapter, but I didn't know how to go about doing that. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, because you'll see soon enough what I have planned for this story.**_

 _ ***I still don't own RWBY or Pokémon, so don't ask! Because I'm 99.99999999999% sure that I never will. The other 0.1 percent is just fleeting hope.***_

* * *

 _ **Finding an Egg! Giovanni makes his Move!**_

* * *

After patching things up with his mom, Jaune walked along the road to Nuvema Town where he'll register as a Pokémon Trainer at the laboratory of Professor Juniper. He's heard tales about the professor and knows that while she can be slightly eccentric, she's a very kind individual and cares for all Pokémon very much. And she's especially interested in the Pokémon that reside within Unova's famous Chargestone Cave.

Even Jaune is hoping to meet as many of those Pokémon as possible. Maybe then, he'd be able to catch a Joltik. A dual type Electric and Bug Type Pokémon that evolves into Galvantula. It'd certainly help him out against the Flying Type Gym here in Unova.

Of course, he's not going to limit himself to Pokemon found in Unova. No, Jaune hopes to find a few Pokemon from other regions throughout his journey, no matter how slim the chances are. After all, there are several Pokémon in the world that are able to use Dragon Type moves or can even become Dragon Types through certain means. But the only ones Jaune knows about that are capable of learning dragon type moves without being Dragon Types are Charizard, Blastoise, Sceptile and a few others.

But as Jaune walked along the path, he was suddenly stopped by an old man with a big, bushy white beard, bushy eyebrows and he seemed to be bald. The man was holding an incubator that had a Pokémon Egg inside of it.

"YOU THERE! SONNY BOY, TAKE THIS EGG AND RAISE THE POKÉMON INSIDE OF IT!" the old man shouted, practically shoving the egg into the boy's arms.

"Hey, wait!" Jaune cried as the old man ran away.

But he was too late. The old man was already way too far out of hearing range. Jaune just couldn't believe what just happened. An old man just shows up out of the blue and gives him a mysterious Pokémon Egg like that? Asking for absolutely nothing in return? Something about that just doesn't sit right with our young protagonist. And he intends to get to the bottom of this.

"I've got to get to a police officer and tell them what happened. Maybe they can help me." Jaune said to himself.

But as he made a break for the nearest town, he failed to notice that the 'old man' was hiding behind a rock and removing his beard, eyebrows and a bald cap. He took out a wrist communicator and began to talk into it.

"The delivery was a success, boss." he said.

"Good. Once that Pokémon fully evolves, I'll battle the boy and bring him to where he belongs. As my heir to Team Rocket!" said a man's voice over the device. "As he should be, seeing as I sired him."

"Should we have a few of our agents trail after him, boss Giovanni?" asked the Rocket Grunt.

"No. We shall let him grow as a trainer without our interference. Whether he takes the time to destroy Team Plasma is of no consequence. All that means is one less criminal organization to hinder my plans. Report back to base at once! I have a new task for you."

"Yes sir!"

And so, the Team Rocket Grunt ran off towards the base in Unova. His task is complete, and he has another one around the bend.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Whoa, what a shocker, eh?! Giovanni is Jaune's blood father! So, how'd I do with this chapter? Let me know what you thought of it in the reviews.**_


End file.
